


A Night To Remember

by WritingFanficsWithMeAndKG



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Brock is super attractive, F/M, M/M, No Sexual Content, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reader X Brock, Reader-Insert, doesn't go further than kissing, kind of ooc, sfw, smut free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFanficsWithMeAndKG/pseuds/WritingFanficsWithMeAndKG
Summary: After months of searching for love through dating sites, you finally strike gold. Later today you are meeting up with the man of your dreams to see if there is anything between you. Will the night end in failure or will this truly be a night to remember...





	A Night To Remember

"He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, if he wasn't so good looking I would have given up by now" you think half smirking. You allow your mind to wander and explore your darkest fantasies in which this dashing man had the lead part. Interrupting these secret thoughts you feel a pair of large hands quickly grab your waist.

You scream out in a mixture of fear and pleasure as you realise who has finally arrived; "Brock" you manage to squeak out. "Wow that sounded pathetic," you think. "Sorry I'm late, I was playing with my balls. Pokémon balls that is!" He says causing you both to burst out in laughter, ignoring how corny that joke was. You then find your regular spot on the grassy meadow and sit down gingerly next to each other, you look to your side and lock eyes, in an instant you fall into each other's embrace. 

After a while of cuddling, Brock whispers to you "close your eyes" to which you obey. Brock then plants his tanned lips on yours and begins to passionately make out with you causing you to feel a sudden wave of pleasure surge through your body and a slight smile form on your face. After what seemed like an hour you separate, your cheeks marked with a slight blush. The meadow looked beautiful as the setting sun subtly shone on the thin blades of grass. 

You glance over at Brock, he is observing the beauty of the meadow as you were doing not a moment before, the light wind blowing his soft brown hair. You hold Brock's hand in yours. The sudden action makes Brock jump and pause in a state of fear, You look at each other then begin to laugh. You check your watch praying for it to be nowhere near 8:00, "Damn," you think, "it's 7:50." You tell Brock you have to leave shortly to which he replies: "let's end this night with a bang then." 

You begin to walk to the centre of Pewter City to observe the city wrapped in darkness, illuminated by street lights. Luckily Brock manages to find an unoccupied bench to sit down on. You know that Brock grew up here and this place means a lot to him so the fact that he has taken you to his place of birth is somewhat of an honour. The last 10 minutes you have together are spent in Brock's arms once again. After glancing at your watch for the final time you find that your time is up, Now comes the part you were dreading: saying goodbye. 

After a clumsy farewell you both get up, share a final hug and begin to go your separate ways. Though you feel sad that the two of you must part, that feeling of warmth and happiness remains inside as you play the events of tonight through your head, sending you into a happy trance of childlike daydreams and illusions of innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This was intended as a joke but enjoy anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> Steal my fanfic and I will cut you ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter two coming soon... maybe...


End file.
